Fun Times A Plenty
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Spyro was wandering down the corridor towards the Dragon Dojo when something by at the end of the corridor stopped him in his tracks. Something or in fact someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Set between ANB and TEN.


**Hello and welcome to another Spyro one-shot! Yes I'm doing another one caused I quite enjoyed writing the previous one-shot I did. **

**This story is set between A New Beginning and The Eternal Night and as usual I don't own Spyro or any related characters. Enjoy! **

Rain spread out across the Dragon Realms, leaving Spyro bored and left with nothing to do. After the battle on Convexity, Spyro had lost most of his elemental powers and had been training day after day with the Guardians to regain them to no success. Even Cynder and Sparx tried to help but it didn't go to plan after Cynder dreamt up someone from her past in the Dragon Dojo.

After that little incident, Cynder kept herself isolated from Spyro and the rest of the Guardians. Even though Sparx was more than happy to see the former Terror of the Skies less and less, Spyro wasn't.

Spyro was wandering down the corridor towards the Dragon Dojo when something by the end of the corridor stopped him in his tracks. Something or in fact someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"_Cynder? What's she doing?" _

The black dragoness continued on her way, not noticing Spyro, towards the front of the temple. Spyro quickly rushed to the end of the corridor to see where Cynder was going.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. _"Why's Cynder heading outside? Doesn't she know it's raining?" _

Curiously Spyro decided to follow Cynder but kept his distance in case he was caught by her keen observational skills. He followed her to the door that lead to the front of the temple and cautiously headed out into the torrential rainstorm.

Spyro found Cynder at the bottom of the stairs and heading towards the edge of the platform. She eventually sat on the edge and looked upon the cloudy horizon, the rain soaking her black scales. Spyro followed suit and slowly approached her.

"Cynder?"

Cynder slightly jumped from the sudden appearance of Spyro's voice and turned around to face Spyro, her tail blade pointed towards him.

"Woah… easy, easy… it's just me…" Spyro said calmly, slightly flapping his wings.

Cynder remained in an attack position for a brief second before returning to a more passive stance, a guilty look on her face. "Spyro? I'm… I didn't…"

"It's okay, Cynder… It was my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you…" Spyro assured in a soft tone.

"How did you know where I was?" Cynder wondered.

"I followed you here…" Spyro answered. "No one has seen you around in days, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Cynder's eyes widened. "You were worried about… me?"

"Of course I was… why wouldn't I be?" Spyro replied, coming closer to Cynder. "Anyway, what were you doing out here?" He questioned.

Cynder looked back to the horizon. "Thinking."

"About what?"

Cynder lowered her head in guilt. "Leaving."

Spyro's eyes widened. Cynder was considering leaving? Spyro felt devastated. Ever since she started living in the Temple, Spyro found himself spending more time with Cynder and getting to know the real her. How long has she been thinking about leaving? Was it after Spyro saved her from Convexity or after the incident in the Dojo?

"Leaving?" Spyro murmured sadly.

"I thought about it for a while…" Cynder said. "I have plenty of reasons to just leave, my past being one of them…" She looked at Spyro. "But then I think back to all the times we spent together and I realised that if you can be so kind to me despite the fact that I tried to kill you… then maybe the rest of the world can warm up to me…"

Spyro smiled at Cynder's words. All that devastation turned into a warm feeling in Spyro's chest as he and Cynder both glanced into each other's eyes. The only reason she hasn't left yet was because of him, her saviour. An idea suddenly popped into Spyro's idea which made him smirk.

"Tag!" Spyro exclaimed, tagging Cynder on the shoulder.

Spyro then ran off in the opposite direction, chuckling to himself. But as soon as he saw Cynder standing there and looking confused, he immediately stopped and went back towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… what are you doing?" Cynder wondered, confused.

"Aren't we playing tag?" Spyro questioned.

Cynder tilted her head in confusion. "What's tag?"

Spyro was about to ask why she had no clue what Tag was but then he realised that the Apes probably didn't play games with Cynder before she was corrupted by the Dark Master.

"It's a game where one of us is 'it'." Spyro explained, flexing one of his paws when he said 'it'. "And the creature who is it has to chase the other creature and tag them like so." Spyro demonstrates by touching Cynder's shoulder. "Then they're it and the game continues…"

"So it's like hunting?"

"Uh… I guess it kind of is in a way..." Spyro stammered. He then took a breath. "Ok, how about I'll be it first. So tag me."

Cynder hesitantly tapped Spyro's shoulder. "Like that?"

"Yes. Now I have to chase after you and try to tag you…"

Cynder scoffed. "Like you'll catch me…"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Spyro chuckled.

Cynder bounded away from Spyro and smirked at him. "Well, catch me and find out…"

With one final smirk Spyro chased after Cynder, trying effortlessly to tag her. Spyro may be quick but Cynder was quicker, the rain failing to slow down the both of them. The two ran around and around the circular platform until Spyro was able to closer and closer to Cynder's tail.

"Tag!" He shouted, tagging Cynder's tail, causing the black dragoness to stop in her tracks.

"Now you have to chase me!" Spyro said as he ran past her.

"Alright then. As you wish…" Cynder said before she chased after Spyro.

Despite Cynder being more quicker than Spyro, Spyro was exceptionally skilled in dodging and maneuvering around. Whenever Cynder got close enough to tag him, Spyro would mould his body around to avoid her touch and sprint off in the opposite direction. Then Cynder got an idea that can could get him to stop moving long enough to tag him.

Cynder once again chased Spyro until she got close enough then she jumped towards him and tackled him to the ground. The two rolled around until they got to the edge of the staircase where Cynder went on top of him and pinned him down. The two stared at each other, Spyro having a stunned look on his face. Then they both realised how close they were together and they both blushed simultaneously, looking away from each other.

"Tag…" Cynder tapped his nose with a slight giggle.

"Ok… you got me. Maybe we should take this inside." Spyro suggested. "I don't want to accidentally slip of the edge of the platform…"

"Agreed." Cynder said, getting off Spyro so he can get back up.

The two dragons headed up the stairs. Spyro lifted his wing over Cynder to prevent more rain falling on her. Spyro glanced at Cynder, who was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just a thought occurred to me…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Despite all I did, why did you choose to save me in Convexity?" Cynder wondered.

Spyro thought about it for a while until they got to the main door. "Because I couldn't leave you there… Once you reverted back to normal, I knew that you weren't the same dragon as her."

Cynder smiled slightly. "I never said before… thank you for saving me… and thank you for making me feel welcome."

Spyro smiled back, glancing into her emerald-green eyes. "Your welcome…"

**And… done. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I might do more of these in the future or even do a full story. I don't know, I have to get an idea first. **

**Anyway I'll be updating: A Tale to Tell (which the Avengers/Spyro crossover I talked about in my previous fic is going to be, so look out for that!), Written in the Stars, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate and the ongoing Civil War series. **

**Coming soon will be: Civil War: Flames of War and Scooby-Doo: A Nightmare on Elm Street. **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off. Allons-y! **


End file.
